Baby Don't Like It
by AbighoilPark
Summary: Awal sebuah kisahku, langkah baruku Hal yang tak pernahku hadapi. Semua itu terasa baru, ya itu memang baru. Seperti lahir kembali tapi tidak dalam keadaan suci. Itu yang kurasakan. Selembut apapun caramu jika memang itu di awali dengan kasar sama saja tetap menyakiti hati ini. Cast! All member NCT (pair, Jaeyong MarkNo) main character Johnny, Doyoung, and OC!
1. chapter 1

Bagai mimpi

Semua itu hanya mimpi

Tolong ingatkan aku itu hanya mimpi!

Iya, Mimpi

Satu mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuiku, ingatkan aku akan hal itu.(KHN)

Tapi sayangnya yang sangat disayangkan, itu bukan mimpi burukmu. Itu memang takdirmu,

Hadapilah, kalahkan aku sayang,

itu pun jika kau bisa melangkahi mayatku (JNS)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kenyataan atau takdir yang selalu ditampik Haneul, serasa seperti mimpi buruk yang datang menyeretnya paksa. Merenggut apa yang dimilikinya.

Sebuah mahkota ratu yang di curi oleh orang kepercayaannya.

Tapi, ini lain hal dan lain judul.

Mencuri akan dilakukan diam-diam

Sedangkan yang di alami gadis itu dengan cara paksa

Dan jika seorang ratu itu di renggut mahkotanya oleh orang kepercayaannya

Maka, yang terjadi dengan gadis itu direnggut oleh orang yang bahkan ia kenal pun tidak

Semua itu terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan

Seperti tamparan telak untuk Hyora

Dan seperti siksa neraka untuk Haneul

Jalan yang semula lurus menjadi berbelok penuh lika liku

Semua memang tampak baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataan dibalik dari kalimat "baik-baik saja" itu perlu dipertanyakan

Dan semua ini ada seorang dalang dibalik layar.

 ** _"Dalang"_** yang menjadi sutradara sama halnya untuk membuat film besar yang membuat hati penonton puas setelah menontonnya

 ** _"Dalang"_** juga yang menggerakkan para tokoh untuk terus bermain perannya dilayar kaca sama halnya seperti pertunjukkan wayang dan ini digantikan oleh manusia bukan lagi benda mati yang berbahan dasar kulit

Dan terakhir

Semua itu adalah

Permainan sang **"dalang"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo!! For the first time ini ff aku yg tepatnya first story di ffn ini, hehe. Cuman minta review saya mah, hehe. Ceritanya masih berantakan maklumin pemula saya ini hihi. udah cukup sekian. Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Don't Like It!

Cast :

Kim Haneul (OC)

Johnny Seo

Jung Hyora (OC)

Kim Doyoung

Nakamoto Yuta

Jung Jaehyun

Lee Taeyong

and All member NCT menyusul

BL! BxB

Pair:

Jaeyong

MarkNo

Rated! M!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang dimana di mulai dari munculnya sang fajar di ufuk timur, seorang gadis yang sudah heboh dengan peralatan masaknya di dapur. Membuat ruangan kecil yang tersisa dari bagian rumah itu menjadi seperti kapal pecah?/mungkin

Pukul 05.45 keadaan rumah itu sudah menjadi bising karena perbuatan satu orang. Terdengar sendok-sendok yang terjatuh dan terkadang suara meja yang tergeser. Berisiknya suara itu menemani sampai 20 menit kemudian. Bukan berarti sudah selesai keributan yang terjadi sebelumnya tapi, sekarang dilanjutkan dengan suara teriakan yang saling menyahuti.

"Haneul-ya apa yang kau lakukan?!!! pabbo ya jinjja!! kau sudah berhasil membuat dapur menjadi tempat rongsokkan kau tahu!!!" itu dari penghuni lain rumah ini.

"Aishh Oppa kau tak menghargaiku eoh?!! aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk buat sarapan tahu!!!" Dan ini sang pelaku yang berhasil membuat dapur hancur berantakan dan tak beraturan./Ok ini cukup panjang untuk di definisikan/

"Hello nona Kim, Kau tahu jika kau tak bisa lakukan untuk itu jangan pernah lakukan! Itu membuang keringatmu saja, sudah kuucapkan berapa kali untuk tidak menyentuh dapurku?!"

"Heh Tuan Kim kau tak berkaca hah?! Kau juga kim dan aku hanya ingin mencoba"

Setelahnya pasangan kakak beradik itu saling melemparkan tatapan menusuk satu sama lain. Yang mungkin jika ada efeknya sudah ada laser merah ditambah petir dan angin topan disekelilingnya.

"Jangan harap aku mau mengantarmu ke sekolah" sehabis berucap begitu sang kakak yang lebih jelasnya lagi Kim Doyoung itu pergi meninggalkan si adik yang langsung mencibirnya di belakangnya.

Dan 10 menit berlalu sejak kejadian aksi keributan kakak beradik telah berakhir dan keadaan menjadi sunyi.

Dan sampai akhirnya, kembalilah lagi keributan tadi.

"Yak!! aku duluan!!"

"Haneul-ah aku sudah telat, bisa-bisa aku di hukum Hyora jika telat!"

"Aishh jinjja, bukan kau saja yang akan diomeli tapi ssaem yang mengajar pertama di kelasku akan marah jika aku telat!"

Mereka meributkan siapa duluan yang keluar dari pintu rumah, dasar kakak beradik yang konyol. Hanya hal sekecil apapun itu dapat dibuat sebuah pertengkaran yang mengundang emosi besar keduanya dan mungkin emosi tetangga sebelah mereka jika terganggu.

"Keluarlah satu per satu! Pasangan kakak beradik bodoh hentikan teriakkan kalian itu!"

Dan itulah orang yang biasa menengahi pertengkaran kakak beradik tersebut, Nakamoto Yuta. Teman sekaligus sahabat Kim Haneul di sekolah dan bukan hanya di sekolah tapi dia juga tetangga dan sekaligus teman kecilnya./Itu terlalu berbelit-belit memang/

Satu persatu dari Si kakak Kim Doyoung yang keluar duluan dan di belakangnya sang adik mengikuti dengan tidak rela. Karena aksi si Kakak yang sebelum keluar mendorongnya kasar kebelakang.

Haneul yang masih kesal, tangannya yang nakal hendak menjambak rambut halus kakaknya di halangi dengan Yuta. Mungkin kalau mereka tidak ingin berangkat sekolah Yuta akan membiarkan aksi Haneul untuk menarik kepala yang lebih tua.

Berlanjut Doyoung langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya, setelahnya meninggalkan adiknya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Kau, sebelumnya apa yang kau perbuat ?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat Haneul bingung.

" Maksudmu apa,eoh ?"

Yuta mulai melangkah untuk berangkat ke sekolah sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Haneul mengekor dibelakang setelah menutup pintu rumahnya dan memastikan itu terkunci.

Keluar dari pagar rumah Haneul, Yuta membalikkan badannya. Gadis yang mengekori sedari tadi terlonjak kaget saat dirasakan dia telah menabrak dada seseorang.

"Mwo-ya?!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi asal kalau kau lupa nona Kim"

Haneul yang kesal hanya melengos pergi meninggalkan Yuta dibelakang yang sekarang telah menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan lebar.

"Yakk! Chamkkaman! Haneul-ya jangan tinggalkan aku!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke kantornya Doyoung melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat laju, hampir beberapa kali ia terjebak dalam lampu merah atau hampir menabrak pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang.

25 menit waktu yang diperlukannya untuk menuju kantornya, dan saat ia sudah sampai di parkiran dan memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi. Ia langsung keluar dan berlari menuju ruangannya.

Dalam otaknya sudah terbayang-bayang wajah sang **"Ketua"** dari timnya yang sudah siap dengan tatapan tajam dan berbagai pertanyaan yang akan di lemparkan padanya. Dan mengingat pagi ini dia sudah telat untuk meeting dengan para rekan kerjanya.

Ia menaiki lift yang akan menghantarnya sampai lantai ke-10 Setelah lift terbuka dan sudah tiba di lantai 10 ia langsung berlari ke arah kanan dan mencari-cari pintu yang bertulis **_"TIM 8"_**

 _*cklekk_

Keadaan ruangan yang berisi dua puluh dua manusia di dalamnya sangatlah berisik atau bisa dibilang keadaan sedang ribut.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati _"sedang ada apa ini ?"_ biasanya yang akan dilihat dia pertama kali adalah ruangan akan lumayan hening dengan suara keyboard computer yang berbunyi karena di tekan mengisi suasana ruangan ini dengan di tambah masing-masing rekannya akan sibuk mondar-mandir/? kesana kemari dengan beberapa dokumen penting diruangannya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, mereka satu sama lain berkumpul membuat beberapa kelompok dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti tapi sepertinya seru.

 **Apakah ada tugas lagi dari bos ?- _itu batinnya_**

Tapi,mengingat baru kemarin timnya menyelesaikan tugas penyelidikan yang berat.

Dan memang tugas itu berhasil dengan sukses dan timnya mendapat apresiasi.

Srett/anggap suara pintu yg dibukanya di geser/

"Doyoung-ah kenapa melamun disana ?"

pertanyaan itu sukses untuk menyadarkan Doyoung. Dia terkejut tentunya, apalagi terkejut dengan suara yang menyadarkannya tadi. Suara ketua timnya.

 **"Jung Hyora"**

 _Doyoung 'pov_

"Masuklah, jangan melamun saja di depan pintu sana, dan apakah kau tahu tadi sajangnim datang kemari dan dia memberi tahu akan diadakannya pesta di clubnya untuk nanti malam. Pestanya untuk merayakan keberhasilan tim kita kemarin. Dan seluruh staff atau rekan-rekan kita yang di kantor akan diundang kesana, apakah kau ikut ?" Hyora menghampiriku dan menarikku ke tengah-tengah ruangan ini, sambil menjelaskan bahwa akan diadakannya pesta untuk perayaan keberhasilan tim kami.

"hem? bagaimana doyoung-ah? apakah kau akan ikut nanti ?" Dia membalikkan badannya dan bertanya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Kau ikut?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya aku malah berganti melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Aku ikut" Hatiku bahagia dia akan ikut, padahal aku belum memutuskan kalau nanti malam aku akan datang atau tidak, tapi yang pastinya aku senang karena aku akan mendapat kesempatan disini. Senyumku muncul tapi itu tak lama setelah

"Aku ikut dan akan datang bersama Mark nanti malam chagi-ya"

Seketika aku ingin berkata kasar, senyumanku luntur. Kurang ajar memang.

"Kau datang dengan Mark ? Bagaimana denganku nanti"

Disana Hyora sudah memunculkan smirk andalannya.

"Kau datang saja dengan Haneul, kalau dia menolak ajakanmu datang saja sendiri"

Aku menjatuhkan rahangku dengan lebar

"Itu hukumanmu, karena datang terlambat, nikmatilah bae"

Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih tak percaya dengan semua ini. Ia sudah melenggang masuk ke ruang pribadinya di balik pintu kaca yang tembus pandang itu.

Jika kalian kurang jelas dengan apa yang terjadi disini, aku tak akan rela menceritakannya sekarang. Mungkin nanti akan kuceritakan.

 _Author 'pov_

Disana Mark yang melihat Doyoung menjatuhkan rahangnya dan seperti tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hyora sekaligus memang tidak terima, melayangkan senyuman kemenangan di saat Doyoung melihat ke arahnya.

Doyoung yang melihat menatapnya malas, Pintu ruangan khusus itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan si **"Ketua**

"Kembali bekerja, waktu untuk membahas pesta nanti malam selesai"

Dan semuanya kembali ke meja masing-masing dan mulai sibuk dengan berbagai tugas mereka selanjutnya. Yang seakan-akan tugas mereka tak akan pernah habis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _10.00 AM KST_

Bell istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi, seolah panggilan pintu surga bagi para siswa-siswa, yang langsung berhamburan ke luar kelas. Koridor sekolah bak lautan manusia. Mereka berlomba-lomba kekantin. Otak yang menegang di pagi hari karena lelahnya belajar.

"Tae Hyeong!" yang dipanggil menengok, niatnya ingin keluar dari kelas tertunda. Karena sosok yang berdimple dua di pipinya memanggilnya. Dimple itu menambah ketampanan sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Jaehyun ?"

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi ?" pertanyaan bodoh yang dikeluarkan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maksudmu apa,eoh?" menurut Taeyong, kekasihnya ini sangatlah berlebihan. Ya, Lee Taeyong adalah kekasih dari namja berdimple itu atau lebih dikenal dengan Jung Jaehyun. Keduanya sesama namja. Memang itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya, tapi toh, siapa yang peduli.

Negaranya ini adalah negara liberalisme, dan hubungan sesama jenis seperti mereka juga sudah disahkan. Bahkan, yang seperti mereka di negara ini, jangankan negara, disekolah ini pun banyak yang seperti mereka. Jadi itu sudah sangat di wajarkan bagi lingkungan sekitar.

"Kau tadi sudah duduk dengan si Kim Haneul itu dan sekarang kau ke kantin juga akan dengan si Haneul itu, terus-teruslah meninggalkanku itu bagus dan sekalian saja pacaran dengannya" rupanya kekasihnya ini cemburu, ingin sekali Taeyong menertawakannya. Karena mengingat posisi Jaehyun yang seorang seme tetapi, Jaehyunlah yang suka cemburu dan berakhir merajuk seperti ini.

"Aishh jinjja, Hai Jung, ingat posisimu dimana? kau di bawah ya? makanya kau menjadi pencemburu dan yang selalu merajuk" Itu si Haneul yang memang sering menggoda Jaehyun. Bukan dalam artian "menggoda" yang tidak-tidak tapi menggoda karena Jaehyun yang sangat berlebihan.

Lagipula Haneul dengan Taeyong hanyalah teman dan mereka berdua juga teman sebangku ya wajar jika mereka dekat.

"Aku jadi meragukanmu Jaehyun, apakah kau yang akan dimasuki nantinya" Dan Yuta pun menambahkannya.

Sekejap kemudian Haneul, Taeyong dan Yuta tertawa karena berhasil membuat mata Jaehyun melebar karena marah.

"Jangan asal bicara kau Nakamoto!"

Jaehyun yang kesal pun melemparkan kamus tebal ke arah Yuta dan itu tepat sasaran.

Yup, headshoot tepat di wajah Yuta. Yuta ingin membalasnya tapi apalah daya, Taeyong sudah menengahi mereka.

"Sudah, sudah ayo kita ke kantin koridor sudah lumayan sepi" dan diangguki persetujuan yang lain.

Selama menuju kantin mereka berempat berjalan beriringan. Tak luput banyak mata yang atensinya di alihkan oleh mereka berempat. Yuta yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Haneul, membuat semua siswa-siswi lain mengira mereka memang benar-benar pacaran, ya rumor itu sudah tersebar di segala penjuru sekolah. Karena kedekatan Haneul dengan Yuta yang tidak bisa dibilang hanya sahabat, apalagi skinship mereka yang selalu berlebihan.

Tinggalkan dulu Haneul dan Yuta, pasangan Jaehyun dan Taeyong tak kalah menarik, selama mereka berjalan Jaehyun selalu merangkul pinggang Taeyong. Terkadang Taeyong yang memerah atau blushing karena Jaehyun yang selalu menggodanya dengan kata-kata yang _so cheesy_.

"Kalian mau pesan apa ?" Haneul menawarkan diri untuk dia yang memesankan makanan.

"Tumben sekali kamu mau jalan" ledek Yuta yang heran dengan Haneul. "Aku sedang baik saja" tanggap Haneul malas.

"Sembarang saja Haneul" Taeyong memberi keputusan, " Ya sembarang saja" dan Jaehyun ikut menambahi.

Setelahnya Haneul pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja dalam keadaan sepasang kekasih yang asik akan dunianya sendiri dan Yuta yang menjadi lalat diantara mereka.

15 menit berlalu dan Haneul membawa 4 mangkok ramyun ke hadapan mereka dan 4 gelas iced tea.

Saat semua pesanan sudah tertata di atas meja mereka langsung menyerbunya dengan nikmat dan khidmat.

Asik-asiknya menyantap ramyun yang lezat, kantin yang semulanya berisik dengan keramaiannya, tambah berisik. Penyebabnya karena dua namja yang memang sangat populer dikalangan siswa-siswi sekolah ini masuk ke kantin yang sangat ramai.

Kedua namja itu sebenarnya tak sepopuler Jaehyun dan Yuta, dibandingkan dengan Taeyong sudah tentu Taeyong lebih populer. Kedua namja yang populer karena yang satu adalah adik dari Jung Jaehyun yaitu Jung Jeno, dan yang satu lagi populer karena dia salah satu anggota inti club vokal yaitu Lee Donghyuck yang kerap disapa Haechan.

Jaehyun pun populer karena kecerdasannya juga ketampanannya, seharusnya ia masih duduk di bangku ke dua tapi karena otaknya yang diatas rata-rata membuatnya satu-satunya siswa paling muda seangkatannya di tahun ketiga. Kalau Yuta, dia karena kapten sepak bola sekolah dan karena wajahnya yang seperti prince. Taeyong berbeda, dia memang pintar dan sekaligus ketua osis di sekolah ini juga wajahnya bak character yang ada di manga. Dan yang terakhir Haneul.

Gadis satu ini populer karena kepintarannya dan siswi tercantik di sekolah ini, -untuk sejauh ini.

Kedua namja yang masuk kantin sekolah banyak mengundang mata, bisik-bisik, dan teriakan histeris siswa perempuan seolah-olah mereka baru pertama kali melihat laki-laki tampan.

Jeno yang melihat reaksi murid-murid lain hanya diam dan memasang wajah tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Haechan dia menatap seisi kantin dengan pandangan berbinar. Sepertinya Lee Haechan, bocah yang satu itu sedang membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Jeno-ya!!! Disini!!!" Taeyong memanggil Jeno sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

Kedua namja itu pun menghampiri kelompok Taeyong bersama kawan-kawan

"Ckk, hyung kenapa harus memanggil bocah itu sih??" Jaehyun rupanya kesal, padahal yang dipanggil itu adiknya sendiri.

"Kenapa memangnya, kalau Jeno disini otomatis si Haechan juga akan disini, sekali-kali kau membahagiakan temanmu Jaehyun-ah" Haneul nampaknya semangat dengan kehadiran Jeno dan Haechan, terutama untuk Haechan.

"Kau bukan temanku, sangat menjengkelkan!" Jaehyun membalas dengan ketus. Yuta yang melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala dan Taeyong ?, dia tak peduli.

"Annyeong Hyungdeul, annyeong Haneul noona" Jeno sudah ada di hadapan mereka dengan diawali sapaan ceria

"Annyeong Jeno-ya" mereka membalas dengan ceria, kecuali Jaehyun yang menjawabnya malas.

"eh ada Haechan juga, sini-sini disamping Haneul masih kosong duduklah" Itu Taeyong yang menyambut Haechan. Mendengar perkataan Taeyong yang menawarkan Haechan untuk duduk disebelahnya membuat pipi Haneul panas.

Ya, Haneul memang menyukai Haechan. Jelas ia menyukai Haechan yang memang tampannya itu terlalu keb#ngs*tan.

Haechan duduk disebelah Haneul saja sudah membuat Haneul hampir mati. Yuta yang ada di depan Haneul mendengus kesal karena melihat itu. Jaehyun yang melihat Yuta cemburu, menertawakannya didalam hati-tentunya

"Jaehyun-hyung, kau nanti memasak dirumah ingat itu! Jangan pulang lambat, aku sendirian nanti dirumah" Jeno menggerutu tak jelas

"Memangnya Hyora-noona kemana, dia tadi tidak bilang kalau dia lembur kerja" Jaehyun yang asik makan ramyun langsung menolehkan kepala ke atas.

"Entah, tadi dia bilang akan pulang terlambat" Balas Jeno, "kapan dia bilang ?" dan Jaehyun dibuat penasaran karena Jeno. "Tadi saat aku baru keluar kelas" ucap Jeno malas.

"Aishh Jinjja, Hyora noona tuh selalu saja, kapan aku diberi kebebasan" Rengek Jaehyun alay. "Jaehyun-ah kalau kau bertingkah menjijikan seperti tadi lagi, kau berganti menjadi yang dibawah ya" Dan percakapan itu berakhir karena ancaman Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita yang menunggu seseorang dengan jenuh dan lesu, sungguh ia sangat kesal untuk hari ini. Sudah hampir 45 menit dia menunggu seseorang itu di pos security kantornya, sembari meneduh karena hujan ringan. Meskipun hanya hujan ringan tetap saja itu akan membuat tubuh basah.

"Kau belum pulang Hyora-ssi ?", Suara itu.

 _deg!_

"a..a..ahh itu saya menunggu Doyoung, sajangnim" balas Hyora sopan, tapi suaranya terdengar gagap. "Doyoung ? Kim Doyoung maksudmu ? Kantor sudah sepi seperti ini, mungkin dia sudah pulang" dengan santainya bossnya berucap seperti itu, perkataan itu membuat Hyora cukup panas, karena kalau fakta Doyoung meninggalkannya. Itu sangat kurang ajar.

"Benarkah ?", dengan polosnya Hyora menanyakan kepastian dengan tampang bodoh, " Ne, tinggal kita berdua, dan security yang masih berkeliaran di dalam sana, jadi kau masih tetap ingin disini menunggunya ?".

Hyora tersenyum kikuk, dan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. "Anni, aku akan pulang saya permisi sajangnim" izinnya sopan. "Tunggu Hyora-ssi, mari kuantarkan pulang" ajak Johnny-si sajangnim-

"a-ah anu sajang–"

"tak ada penolakan, ingat jam 9 nanti aku akan adakan pesta, kau tak datang aku akan menghukummu"

Hyora membelalakan matanya

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Reviewnya juseyo, ini di update setiap seminggu sekali ya, tp masih InsyaAllah. Karena derita anak kelas 9 jd gini on deh sekian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Don't Like It!**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Haneul (OC)**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Jung Hyora (OC)**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **and All member NCT menyusul**

 **BL! BxB**

 **Pair:**

 **Jaeyong**

 **MarkNo**

 **Rated! M!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Pulang!!!" teriakkan Doyoung yang membahana membuat Haneul menutup kedua telinganya amat rapat, padahal dia sudah pakai penyumpal telinga tapi tetap saja suaranya Doyoung mungkin mencapai 7 oktaf.

Doyoung masuk lebih dalam menuju ke ruang keluarga yang ada di tengah-tengah bagian rumah. Dilihatnya Haneul yang asik dengan ponselnya, tidak memperdulikan keadaan lain selain harta emasnya yaitu, ponsel.

Melihat adiknya seperti itu ia langsung berjalan ke sofa dan dengan sengaja mendudukan bokongnya di kaki Haneul yang sedang enak-enaknya berselonjor/?

"Appo! Hei badanmu itu berat minggir tidak dari kakiku! Pergii!" Haneul memberontak saat merasa kakinya ditimpa dengan beban yang lumayan berat

"Ouhh ada orang toh, aku kira tidak, Haneul-ah sejak kapan kamu disana ?" Doyoung bersuara dan merasa tidak salah sama sekali.

"Kurang ajar"

selanjutnya Doyoung yang meringis mengaduh karena bokongnya baru saja landing di lantai marmer rumahnya.

Doyoung mengelus dada sabar, untuk kali ini saja. Karena dia harus membujuk adiknya yang jahil dan menyebalkan 100 persen luar biasa.

"Haneul-ah"

"Apa!" Haneul membalas dengan galak

"Eumm...nanti malam–

"Apa?!! Nanti malam mau ajak Hyora eonni kesini??! dan ngebuat aku ini lalat semalaman aku tak mau!"

Doyoung memerah menahan marah, karena adiknya yang menyebalkan sudah mulai kambuh.

"Bukan! nanti malam temani aku ya, untuk datang ke acara kantor, ya?? ya?? ya???"

"Kenapa tidak sama Hyora eonni saja?"

Doyoung menepuk jidatnya, pusing karena adiknya itu menjadi tukang tanya.

"Dia datang dengan Mark sialan Lee" ujarnya malas, Haneul mendelik gembira dan tiba-tiba senyum aneh yang mengerikan muncul.

"Jadi kau ditolak dengan Hyora eonni,eoh?" nada menyebalkan sudah hadir, Doyoung sudah membuang nafasnya lelah dan berat sembari mengelus dada.

"Bukannya menolak tapi dia yang bilang, dan itu hukuman" Haneul tertawa lepas dan kencang. Sampai sampai tangannya memukul-mukul sofa, ponselnya sudah dilempar begitu saja.

" _Bug!"_

"Ouchh! Appo-ya Jinjja! Kim Doyoung kemari kau!!" Haneul sudah marah, baru saja kepalanya dilempar oleh bantal sofa dengan keras.

Doyoung sudah menjauh sambil menjulurkan lidah, mencoba meledek adik perempuannya itu.

"Kau Kemari!" Haneul berdiri dan pose tangan dipinggang juga jari telunjuk sudah terpasang.

"Rasakan pembalasanku!"

"Hyaaa"

kalian ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, kakak beradik itu berkejar-kejaran dalam rumah. Adik yang mencoba menggapai kerah kemeja kakaknya itu terlihat sangat bekerja keras.

Teriakan-teriakan sudah mengiringi perkelahian itu.

 ** _Dug_**

"Hyaa!!!" Haneul meloncat-menerjang kakaknya. Tubuhnya sudah di atas punggung kakaknya yang terjatuh ke lantai. Tangannya menggapai rambut halus kakaknya itu, dan menariknya sekuat-kuatnya.

Doyoung berteriak kesakitan, ia hanya mengalah pada adiknya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia membanting adiknya itu, tapi ia tak ingin membuat adiknya menderita karena tulang punggungnya patah sehabis ia banting.

Percuma saja, Doyoung adalah salah satu tim LYNX semacam tim kepolisian negara atau kemiliteran negara yang dirahasiakan dan memegang tugas-tugas penting, dan dia sudah dilatih keras dari belajar bela diri, merakit bom, menembak, dan lain-lain bahkan strategi perang pun sudah belajar. Doyoung seorang penembak atau sniper terbaik di LYNX.

Jadi, ia tak ingin bermain kasar saat ia di hajar habis-habisan dengan Haneul, meski Haneul pun kadang membuat ruam biru dibagian beberapa tubuhnya karena aksi tonjo-menonjok Haneul kadang terlepas begitu saja.

Terdengar liar memang adiknya itu, tapi bukannya liar hanya saja kekuatan Haneul terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Haneul-ah cukup"

"Tsk!" Haneul pun bangkit dari tubuh kakaknya ia duduk dilantai di ikuti Doyoung yang ikut duduk bersila seperti Haneul.

"Jadi ikut ya?" bujuk Doyoung sekali lagi

"Akan banyak makanankan ?"Haneul memastikan, ia pikir hitung-hitung saat makan malam dia tak perlu memasak makanan instan untuk malam ini.

"Eumm, banyak sekali makanan enak disana" Doyoung mengiyakan dengan mata berbinar seperti puppy itu lucu sekali tapi di mata Haneul sangat menjijikkan.

"Ok, aku ikut, sekalian lihat pacar barunya Hyora eonni" Haneul bangun dan langsung lari ke atas dimana kamarnya ditempatkan setelah berujar seperti itu.

"HEI YANG PACARNYA HYORA ITU AKU! INGAT ITU!"

Doyoung menghela nafas sabar, adiknya membuat tenaganya terkuras banyak. terkuras karena dia harus menahan emosinya yang memang tinggi itu harus selalu disabarkan dan diturunkan jika berhadapan dengan Haneul.

 _"sabar doyoung-ah,_ _saat kau menikah dengan Hyora nanti kau akan pisah rumah dengan si Haneul yang mengesalkan itu, jadi sabar-sabar"_

Doyoung terdiam, tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia dibuat kelabakan. Karena nada dering dari ponselnya yang menunjukkan sebuah telepon masuk.

Saat dilihat kontak siapa yang melakukan _vidcall_ padanya ia dibuat kelabakan lagi. Merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang berantakan karena Haneul yang tadi telah menghancurkannya. Setidaknya ia rapi juga tampan saat mengangkat telepon tersebut. Manalagi itu _videocall_.

"Hall-

 _"Lama sekali mengangkatnya, ada yang kamu sembunyiin ya pas mau jawab panggilan aku ?"_

Baru saja memasang cengiran istimewa dan menyapanya, tapi sudah di intimidasi seperti itu.

"Anni"

 _"Jinjja,?"_

"Eum, tak ada yang disembunyikan kok"

Orang diseberang sana sudah yakin dengan perkataan Doyoung.

"Hyora-ah, mianhae, tadi aku–

 _" Banyak alasan! kemana tadi pas pulang ?, main tinggalin aku saja, kamu tahu, tadi aku nungguin sampai kantor sepi, untung saja ada Johnny yang mau mengantarku sampai rumah. Pokoknya kamu tuh menyebalkan!"_ Hyora memotong perkataan Doyoung lagi.

Mendengar nama "Johnny" membuat mata Doyoung membulat, hampir saja dia melayangkan protes-an tapi sudah dipotong lagi dan lagi, selalu saja. Ia benar-benar harus punya stok kesabaran yang banyak.

 **"Hahahaha, marahin aja dia eonni tadi aku masa di lempar dengan bantal dan itu keras sekali juga sangat menyakitkan"** Itu Haneul yang turun dari atas, yang datang-datang sudah mengadu domba pasangan kekasih itu.

 _"Jadi kamu sudah mulai kasar dengan Haneul ?"_ Hyora bertanya dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi lebih mengintimidasi dari sebelumnya.

"Anni-yo, aku tidak kasar kok, cuman saja dia sangat kurang ajar" Jelas Doyoung membela dirinya.

 ** _"Bohong noona, Doyoung hyung itu selalu kasar dengan Haneul"_** Jaehyun si adik dari Hyora tiba-tiba ikut masuk dalam percakapan. Dan menghasut kakaknya untuk tidak percaya pada Doyoung.

 _"Ouhh jadi seperti itu, Kau ini belum pernah dikasih pelajaran ya Doyoung-ssi"_ Sisi gelap Hyora mulai muncul.

Masing-masing dari belakang Hyora dan Doyoung ada adik yang menertawakan Doyoung, karena berhasil menghasut Hyora. Benar-benar little devil.

"A-ah...Mianha–"

terputus lah sambungan telepon itu. Nampak Hyora tambah marah. Sia-sia sudah pembelaan diri Doyoung tadi.

"Yang sabar ya oppa" ledek Haneul sambil minum orange juice kembali ke kamar.

"Diam kau Haneul!"

Dan Haneul lari terbirit-birit ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Hyora menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengatur pernafasannya menjadi normal kembali. Menurunkan emosinya yang naik.

Ia merenung, memandang kosong kebawah melihat layar ponsel yang hitam. Jaehyun yang duduk tak jauh dari kakaknya menatap heran, bahkan sampai Jeno yang baru turun dari kamarnya melihat kakaknya menjadi takut.

Karena, mereka berdua jarang melihat kakaknya menjadi perenung seperti itu.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Hyora noona ?" tanya Jeno saat sudah sampai dihadapan kakak keduanya itu.

"Molla, aku tak mengerti, tadi sih memang habis telponan sama Doyoung hyung, dan Hyora noona marah-marah, terus dia ngambek dan jadilah seperti itu" Jaehyun menjelaskan, dan dibalas lengkungan bibit berbentu "O" oleh Jeno.

Jeno yang memang penasaran mendekatkan noonanya tersebut. Awalnya sudah dicegah oleh Jaehyun, tapi Jeno melawan.

"Noona, gwenchana ?" Jeno berucap dan itu menyadarkan Hyora yang sedang merenung.

Hyora mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan Jeno saudaranya yang paling kecil.

Jeno kaget saat melihat mata noonanya yang berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

 ** _Grabb_**

Dengan tiba-tiba Hyora memeluk Jeno, Jeno sempat terhuyung kebelakang karena hyora yang memeluknya keras dan tiba-tiba.

 _"Hikss..."_

"eh...eh noona, wae-yo?'' Jeno bertanya kebingungan, Jaehyun yang melihat noonanya menangis didepan adiknya itu mendekat, ia juga kaget sekaligus bingung.

Jeno balas memeluk noonanya, Jaehyun yang sudah mendekat juga ikut memeluk noonanya dari belakang yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Noona Uljima" Jaehyun menenangkan Hyora dengan membisikkan kalimat itu.

Jeno yang terbawa suasana dan juga sedih melihat noonanya menangis itu malah ikut menangis. Bahkan suaranya lebih kencang dari Hyora. Jaehyun yang sudah bingung dengan Hyora tambah dibuat bingung.

Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya pelan.

"Sudah-sudah, cup...cup...Uljima-yo"

Dan mereka bertiga berpelukan sampai matahari terbenam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi sajangnim, para tamu sudah yang hadir, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai" Suara itu menyadarkan seseorang yang sedang memandang langit malam.

"Pergilah, aku akan datang sebentar lagi" balas orang itu

"Siap sajangnim"

Orang yang masih memandang langit itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Padahal dia sudah rapi dan siap dengan pakaian formalnya.

Jas hitam yang mahal dan didalamnya kemeja putih yang mahal. Dasinya yang sudah tersimpul indah. Rambut hitam-birunya sudah di tata rapi.

"Kau yang memilih jalan ini Hyora-ah" tak ada senyum tampan disana, rahang yang mengeras dan tatapan membunuh yang terlukis.

 _flashback_

 _"Jadi, apa alasanmu mengakhiri semua ini ?" tanya seorang namja tampan dengan tatapan yang menusuk menatap netra cokelat terang itu dengan dalam._

 _"A-Ak..Aku, memiliki kekasih lain Johnny-ah, maafkan aku" ucapan yeoja yang memanggil namja tampan bernama Johnny membuat rahang Johnny mengeras._

 _"Siapa orang itu ?" Johnny menyentuh rahang wanita itu lembut dengan suara yang lembut juga._

 _Tapi wanita itu tahu kalau dia dalam bahaya sekarang, alasan bodoh itu seharusnya tak terucap. Yeoja itupun juga tak membalas pertanyaan Johnny._

 _Membuat Johnny geram, sentuhan lembut tadi menjadi cengkraman keras dirahang yeojanya, bukan– sekarang mantan yeojanya atau mantan kekasihnya._

 _"Siapa laki-laki yang sudah merebut hatimu dariku ?" Johnny bertanya lagi tapi kini dengan nada dingin tersirat disana._

 _"Jawab aku Jung Hyora!" cengkraman itu makin keras dan sekarang beralih membentak_

 _"Ak..aku tak bisa memberi tahumu, ba-bajingan!" Hyora membalas dengan bentakan juga._

 _Johnny yang hilang akal langsung menarik Hyora kencang, dan bibirnya dengan keras ia tubrukkan ke bibir tipis Hyora._

 _Johnny melumat kasar dan habis bibir Hyora. Yeoja yang dalam bahaya itu memberontak hebat._

 _Tapi, Johnny tak akan kalah begitu saja, ia menarik pinggang yeoja itu kasar, dengan sengaja ia juga menggigit bibur Hyora dengan keras. Hyora pun memekik sakit tertahan. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada bidang Johnny mencoba melepaskan pagutan kasar itu._

 _Johnny pun semakin menahan Hyora, tubuhnya ia rapatkan. Hyora sudah kehabis nafas. Dan ia memukul dada Johnny keras._

 _Johnny melepaskannya, matanya langsung memandang bibir Hyora yang membengkak. "Jadi siapa laki-laki itu ?" Pertanyaan kembali dilemparkan dan tetap sama Hyora tak kunjung membalas._

 _"Johnny-ah, kau mencintaiku kan ?" Hyora balik bertanya dan tak membalas pertanyaan Johnny tadi. "Tentu aku mencintaimu chagi" tangan besar Johnny mengusap bibir cantik Hyora yang terluka._

 _"Kalau begitu, bisa lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku bebas" Mata Hyora yang sayu memohon pada Johnny._

 _"Kenapa sangat tiba-tiba ?" Johnny bertanya sekali lagi. Hyora tak membalasnya, ia malah mengecup bibir Johnny lama. Mulutnya mulai bergerak melumat bibir Johnny._

 _Johnny masih memegang pinggang Hyora, tapi kini dengan lembut. Matanya tak menutup, ia asik melihat Hyora yang beraksi melumat bibirnya._

 _Lumatan Hyora makin keras dan Johnny sudah tak tahan lagi. Johnny membalas semua itu lebih mendominasi. Pagutan lembut, lumatan yang menuntut, dan saliva keduanya yang meleleh begitu saja._

 _Mereka semakin mengikis jarak keduanya. Seatbelt Hyora tanpa sadar sudah terlepas. Tubuhnya diangkat begitu saja oleh Johnny k_ e _pangkuan Johnny._

 _Semakin dalam dan dalam, tak ada waktu untuk mengambil persediaan oksigen. Seakan ciuman itu yang terakhir, dan itu memang yang terakhir disaat Hyora melepas pagutan itu._

 _"Terimakasih untuk segalanya Johnny" Dan Hyora bangkit keluar dari mobil namja tampan yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya._

 _end flashback_

Johnny mengingat perpisahan itu, wanita yang dicintainya meninggalkannya saat ia sedang dipuncak cintanya pada wanita tersebut. Dan saat tadi ia tahu bahwa, laki-laki yang dipilih mantan kekasihnya yang sayangnya masih ia cintai adalah salah satu anak buahnya yang sangat berbakat.

Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh begitu saja membelah pipi dan rahangnya. Jari-jari tangannya mengepal kuat, bahkan buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih.

"Kau harus menerima ini semua, bahkan Doyoung-ssi harus ikut serta dalam penyikasaan ini" gumam Johnny memandang langit malam. Dan setelahnya ia keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menghapus air mata yang sangat menjijikan baginya.

Bersiap melihat korbannya.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _kembali lagi setelah seminggu, maaf yang chap ini lebih pendek. Kalau yang penasaran tunggu chap depan ya! Ok jadi Di Jaeyong itu yang seme Jaehyun ya Uke taeyong kalo markno lihat saja nanti. Ok byee..._**


End file.
